


Memories

by kenderella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One-Shot, idk i just felt like writing this and idk why, mention of the other boys from karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenderella/pseuds/kenderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just like a kaleidoscope of memories, it just all comes back. But he never does."</p><p>In which Kageyama passed away and Hinata can't live with half a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, it just all comes back. Everynight it all comes back to me, never leaving my side. But he never does. And it's the flashbacks that follows that pierces my heart, my soul, my all being. And it all results in one more day where I couldn't fall asleep because at nighttime I would recall him, and only him.

And I would cry until the sun came switching places with the moon, rising in the breaking dawn. Rays of sunshine would come creeping into my room, inviting me to go outside. But then I would remember his voice telling me how I was his sunshine and how I would bright his days when the skies were gray. And probably at that time I would smile happily at him, feeling like a sunshine. But in today's time I wouldn't feel more like a sunshine and I would feel the tears running down my cheeks and I would wish that he would come back. But he never does.

And then in the days I could walk in the street, I would pass down some places and the flashbacks of how we kissed there and how he held my hand in that place and the "I love you's" that followed back would reappear and I would force myself to not break into tears as people ambled pass me and talked cheerfully to each other and then I would remember that there was a time that we were like that too.

In other days, I would try to hang out with my friends, but then at some point we would all fall in silence and remind him and how creepy and amazing he was, or how his smile when not forced was one of the most brightest things we've ever seen and how stunning he would look when he tossed the ball, also how angry he always looked despite being happy and how awkward he was and by that time we would already be crying, wishing he'd never went and desiring for him to come back. But he never does.

And, there were other days that I would lock myself in my now empty room and cry. The tears wouldn't stop, the flashback wouldn't end and the heavy pain in my heart wouldn't cease. And I would ask myself everyday where was him right now and what was his new residence so I could send the most gorgeous flowers to him.

There were other days that I spent next to him. I'd sing to his grave, feeling like I was singing for him to fall asleep peacefully and then I would remember that sleeping he already was, now eternally. And then I would wish I was the closest I've ever been to him, wish that I was next to him hugging him tight and kissing his lips softly and feeling the pleasure that I always felt whenever he was close to me.

And then I would realize that he would never come back and I would never be able to move on because our souls and hearts were attached in one and as he left me without saying goodbye, he took a part of me with him, as if like wishing he that I'd go with him. And now I shall grant his wish. 

And I apologize for leaving like he did but I had no choice. I won't ask you to forgive, but I wish you could understand and even if you don't I hope you know that you are the best people I've ever met but just like you always called us, half a heart cannot live without the other so I shall say my goodbyes now and hope you can forgive me someday.

 _Love always, Hinata Shouyou."_

And as they finished reading the letter of their now dead friend, they all broke into tears yelling incoherent words and wishing that those two had never pass away. The police came a few hours later to collect the letter and mutter his apologies to them and to Hinata's family. 

And, in the other side the two love birds walked hand-in-hand finally reunited. Like they always wanted to and wishing to stay by each other's side forever. Never leaving because they now had all eternity to spend together. 

"Isn't it a bit too harsh from you to leave right after me?" Kageyama asked Hinata, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes with his dark blue ones. 

"Yeah, but I know they'll be okay. I think a part of them knew that the second we discovered about you that I would go right after... I felt like you were waiting for me, calling for my name." Hinata said, playing with his ginger curls at the same time as he gazed the taller boy. 

"I don't think we were apart for so many time like these months." Kageyama observed grinning to his lover as they walked. "Well, are you ready?" 

"Ready." Hinata said, holding his boyfriend's hand tighter. And they walked into the light saying their last goodbyes to the world that had put them together and also break them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really small and quick bc i felt like writing this all of a sudden and then it just turned out this piece of shit but hey if you like it then i'm so glad you did i love you all and kagehina are cuties and i decided to write about them idk 
> 
> and i still dont know how to work with this site so idk if i did something wrong and also english is not my main language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes here  
> sorry idk


End file.
